mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha Milanich
Misha Milanich is a Russian jet pilot and PMC recruit featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. History He has been a mercenary for a long time, following in the footsteps of the Milanich family. He used to work with the Venezuelan Airforce until one day when he dropped a bomb in the wrong place. His commander, Lieutenant Falcón, gave him coordinates of a VZ position and he ended up dropping a bomb on it. Misha attempted to prove his innocence to higher echelons of the airforce. However, Falcón's commanders got mad at Falcón, Falcón got mad at Misha, Misha left them, the VZA put a bounty on his head and Misha ended up hiding amongst the Balseros Crew because of their ferocity and craziness. As an exchange of favors with the Mercenary, Misha used a Bunker Buster to destroy Falcón's fortification, presumably killing him, in exchange he agreed to work for the PMC . When he relocates to the Villa, he makes his living space upstairs. He sits on a couch facing a television with many alcohol bottles scattered around him, there is also a jet plane's turbine engine located behind him as well. Misha typically flies a MiG-27, a Soviet-built attacker aircraft. He claims that he never sobers up. When the player meets Misha he will claim "If you saw my jet, you would not fly it sober". So according to some of Misha's dialogue, his aircraft is apparently plagued with mechanical issues, ranging from smoking instruments, to the bombs actually failing to release from the plane (which Misha apparently remedies by thumping his hand or foot against the interior of the cockpit). Misha also flies the A-10 Thunderbolt II for Tank Buster Airstrikes while larger bombs are delivered by other pilots and aircraft. In-game role Misha's primary duty is to strike at any target designated by the player with most jet deployed airstrikes of their choice. He also offers a challenge which involves standing on a small cliff over-looking an open area filled with VZA jeeps, trucks and also explosive barrels and oil tanks. The aim is to call in two laser guided airstrikes (underpowered or training bombs because they don't explode, they just impact) and see how many vehicles and barrels the player can destroy by causing chain reactions. The player can also talk to him, Misha will describe most types of airstrikes. Recruiting To recruit Misha, go to his hut on the beach near the Pirate HQ for the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC versions, in the PS2 version, he can be found near the bar the mercenary starts out in just before attacking Solano's villa after recruiting Eva Navarro, and talk to him. Like the other recruits, he will want you to do something for him first. In the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, Misha requires you to help him kill his former CO, Lt. Falcón. In the PS2 version, he requires you to recover his Sports Car from the Balseros Crew. Trivia *If you speak to him about bombs, he mentions the M.O.A.B. and that he would like to drop it near his ex-wife's house. *Using cheats, if a player is playing as Mattias, they can change his outfit to look like him, this however is for purely aesthetic reasons and changes nothing else. *Sometimes when you approach him in the PMC he will state he has a cousin called Basil who also flys jets and would be a cheaper alternative. However he opts against this after remembering Basil is crazy. *Similar to Ewan, there is also a discrepancy with regards to Misha's name, in the PS2 version, it is spelled as Mischa, but in the next-gen versions it is written as Misha. *Misha takes off and lands depending on whether the player is inside or outside the Villa. This is simply a gameplay aspect (not on Xbox 360). *He is not to be confused with Josef's Lieutenant. *It should be noted that his MiG-27 is not used by the VZAF at all. So he either defected from the Soviet/Russian Airforce with his jet or he bought it from the government and kept it for himself. *He also used an A-10 mark II when using tank busters which is even stranger as the US government is forbidden to sell this aircraft to anyone outside the US government so it is truly unknown where he got one. Related pages *Ewan *Eva Navarro Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Characters Category:PMC Category:Notable Faction Members